


Warm and Bright

by SymphonySoldier97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tinsel, Wincest - Freeform, businessman!dean, neighbors!au, teacher!sam, wincest!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldier97/pseuds/SymphonySoldier97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam Wesson terrorizes his neighbor Dean Singer with as many Christmas decorations as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely adore Christmas and I couldn't stand to let the season pass without a some Wincest Christmas. So here's some fluff! Hope you enjoy!

Sam Wesson loves Christmas. Really, really really loves it. It may not be the most masculine thing in the world, he knows, but he’ll be damned if anyone takes Christmas away from him. The lights, the annoying (yet somehow endearing) music, the snow, the way everyone tries a little bit harder to get along. Sam doesn’t see what’s not to like. 

But Dean? Dean can. 

Dean Singer is pretty much Ebenezer Scrooge himself- if Ebenezer Scrooge were brain-meltingly hot. But whatever, that’s beside the point. Dean hates Christmas. He doesn’t even like the lights and the tinsel in the lobby of their apartment building- which Sam finds to be fundamentally strange. What kind of person doesn’t like Christmas lights? Of course, Sam has his theories. 

He doesn’t know that much else about his neighbor, but he knows Dean works some stressful job in that huge insurance company downtown. And, he wears lots of suits, which Sam appreciates. Anyone whose job includes quantifying human life and what awful things might happen to them is at great risk for being a Scrooge. 

However, Sam has his limits. Dean coming to the building meeting for the sole purpose of protesting the Christmas decorations in his grumpiest voice is definitely one of them. Sam may be a good natured kindergarten teacher, but when it comes to Christmas, he will not stand for grumpy Scrooge neighbors. 

He starts his assault on the staircase, armed with 150 feet of multicolored tinsel. He’s not quite sure when Dean will get back from work, so he begins at the bottom of the stairs to make sure Dean HAS to pass it to get to his apartment on the second floor. Sam winds the tinsel around the bannister- first the red, and then the green. There isn’t too much space, since it’s not a true second floor, only being about four steps up. But Sam fully intends to cover every available space with Christmas. On the second floor landing, he drapes some silver off the railing, making sure to hide the tape so it looks like it’s floating. 

He hangs a wreath on the wall of the landing, and ties a bow around the knob of the bannister with some red ribbon. He decides to go ahead and string tinsel all the way up to the top floor. Just because he’s doing this to annoy his neighbor doesn’t mean he can’t spread some extra cheer while he’s at it. Two birds with one stone and all that. 

He’s got the commute covered, now to attack Dean’s apartment. He knows it’s number 24B, because Raj “41A” Bhateja makes everyone state their name and apartment number before they say anything at the building meetings. Which tells you just how important this “I just don’t think all the fuckin’ sparkles are necessary.” thing of Dean’s is to him. He’s the kind of guy who would hate letting people know where he lives. 

For Dean’s door, Sam breaks out a new weapon: fairy lights. He bought the kind with the little batteries in them for just this purpose. After taping the lights to the doorframe, he hangs a glittery wreath (extra glitter from the classroom just for Dean) on the door with a Command Strip. He tapes the rest of the tinsel in stripes, only sparing the space the wreath is already covering. He ties another red bow on the doorknob before taking a step back to admire his handiwork. 

It’s perfect, Sam decides. The lights, the tinsel, the bow. It screams Christmas, and Dean will despise it. Perfect. 

Sam has one more string of lights, but he decides to use them on his own window. He’s done plenty to piss Dean off already. Plus, Dean’ll probably be back soon, and while Sam would love to see the look on his face, it’d be better if he wasn’t caught red handed. 

Sam believes in being as Christmassy as possible, so he pours himself a glass of eggnog and puts on some Bing Crosby before he sets about using the extra decorations. He makes sure to turn the volume up all the way when White Christmas comes on, just in case Dean is home. Singer’s apartment is directly below his, so if he moves his aging boom box next to the air vent, Dean will get a good earful.

The only inch of Sam’s apartment that isn’t covered in lights or tinsel is the window. He’s got enough lights to do the outside and well as the inside, so he starts there. There isn’t a proper balcony out there, but there is just enough railing for him to sit on while he duct tapes the lights around the window. 

He puts a hat on but leaves the gloves off. He won’t be out there all that long anyway. He slides the duct tape over his wrist and slings the lights around his neck like a scarf. Once he’s got the window open, he dips his head outside first, gripping the window sill for support as he heaves himself up and onto the railing. He hooks his ankles around the legs of the recliner inside, just in case. 

It’s a little difficult to juggle the tape and the lights and keep his balance, but he gets the first corner covered just fine. He eases carefully across the sill, adding some tape in the middle, and moving all the way over to the right side. The wind is blowing, and Sam’s fingers are turning red with the cold. He just has to finish the top and then he’ll take a break. He lets go of the top of the window, reaching over to rip another piece of duct tape to- oh god! 

“Gah!” Sam lets out a scream he’ll be embarrassed about later as he loses his grip on both the chair and the railing, falling all eight feet into a huge snow drift under the first floor window. 

Sam lies there for a moment, taking huge, gasping breaths. Did that just happen? Did he really just fall out the window? Didn’t this happen in that Goofy Christmas movie? 

The window to his right opens and Sam starts. Oh God, no. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. “Sam?”

Sam groans. Of all the people to find him this way. It just had to be the one man in the world who disdains him more than anyone else. “I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are.” 

“I can do without the language, thanks.” He starts to sit up just as Dean gets half out his window. 

“Stay still!” He barks, in true grump fashion. “You just fell off the fucking roof, you idiot.”

“I did not. I fell out of my window.” 

Dean snorts. “Yeah, cause that’s so much better.” He squats down next to Sam, pressing lightly on Sam’s collarbone. 

Dean must’ve gotten home a while ago. He’s already in sweatpants and a terrycloth robe that Sam never would’ve been able to envision him in. He always seems way too severe for anything fluffy. When Sam thought about Dean sleeping (for purely scientific reasons, of course), he always imagined him in those stiff matching pajamas that the men in those 1950′s TV shows always wear. But now? Dean looks… cozy. And not nearly as annoyed as he usually seems. 

“Wiggle your fingers.” 

Sam obeys, trying his best not to envision Dean next to a fire, wrapped up in a blanket with a book on his lap. Maybe with some glasses and a mug of– “Sam. Hey, c’mon. Stay with me.” 

Oh yes, possible concussions are always a good cover for staring at a guy with stars in your eyes. “I’m fine, really.” 

“Yeah?” Dean casts an appraising look up and down Sam’s body. “You sure? That was a pretty long way to fall and be fine.” 

Sam sits up slowly, Dean putting a hand on his back to guide him. The gesture is so kind that it sort of freaks Sam out. “I’m okay, really. “ 

Dean squints at him. “You know, I uh, maybe you shouldn't be alone. Just in case, ya know, you have a concussion or something.”

Sam opens his mouth to tell him no, and then shuts it. Cute blushy guy wants to take care of him? And his wrist does feel a little… sprainy. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” 

Dean coughs. “Cool. Alright. Let’s get you inside, you look cold.” 

He leans down and helps Sam stand up, arm around his waist. Sam doesn’t really need the help, but he feels like maybe he does need Dean pressed so close like this. “Hey, listen, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever pull a stunt involving that much tinsel again, I’m gonna shoot ya.” 

Sam smirks. “Noted.” 

Yeah, it’s gonna be a good Christmas.


End file.
